Willows teen life at district 13
by surf.in.summer
Summary: This story is about Katniss and Peeta s daughter, Willows Mellark. She will be transfer school from district 12 to 13 and will have lots of adventures with her new friends. Unexpectly she will be in danger when Snow s grandaughter arrive at her school... With a touch of romance, this story theme is about teenage life. Hope you all enjoy it! :) Please write your reviews guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This my first story here, and I hope you all enjoy it. This one its about katniss and peeta´s daughter, Willow, teen life at district 13.**  
**Please comment your opinions, thanks :)**

**author comment_**

* * *

_**Introduction_ chapter 1 _**_

Lately my mom and dad were acting really awkard about my school transfer from district 12 to , I´m not worried about it. I have friends in there and (I´m not a showing off person but..) I´m very good at making friends. My bestfriend, Alicia Odair is from the same class I am, which is great! Al Odair is taller than me, has deep blue eyes as I do, and has dark straight hair. She´s also a good swimmer, like his father, Finnick. My mother told me about him, he was deeply in love with Annie (Al's mom) and unfortanly, in the rebellion he died, and her mother told him that shes going to have a baby boy, before. But no more sad and tragic stories because today is the last day of vacation, so i have to enjoy it.

Today I planned with Al go for a bike ride threw the woods after lunch, so at 2 pm we already were in there. The views of green leafs and the wild animals made me happy (I don't know why) but then the sun was like a big mad bee on fire and the first thing i see next is a river. I had no time to think, i didn't grab no shoes or nothing jesus, I ran for my life and jumped! Al's face was strange and was mentally telling me to look behind my back. A smiley boy was staring at me... and Al too... "what an awkward moment!", I thought, when suddenly he starts talking: "Hey, Will! Don't you recognize me? I'm Peter, Peter Mason". Oh no... he did the James bond introduction... only one person do that thing the way he did... the sailor man. "Why you thought i wouldn't recognize you, sailor man!", he smiled at me and made a cute face. "Well... I thought you didn´t know me. Right, Willy ?". Alicia looked surprised, "Why da-hell Will knows a cute guy?!" Probably that was her thought. Actually he looked gorgeous with those green eyes, brown hair, with an irresistible dimple on his cheeks... I'm not a girl that is always thinking in guys, but... I'm still human!

After the well-spended afternoon with my crew, I went home around by 7:30 pm, with Peter's shirt and his sister shorts because all of my clothing was wet. And thank god Peter wasn't alone in the woods.. actually, he was camping with his sister Madison. When my mom saw me with strange cloths she freaked out:

why you're with a boy t-shirt on? And what you've done to your clothing?.

-Mom! Why are you freaking out? Its Peter's, Peter Mason's shirt and his sister shorts... my cloths are all wet.

When i mentioned Peter ,dad looked at mom and asked me if i did recognize him. I laughed and he winked at me like if I liked Peter. I blushed a little because at the old times we were always hanging out... I was a kid!

-Honestly dad! We were kids! That doesn't mean we liked which other! Well, we liked which other but on a friendship way..

When i said that, mom did a smile at me and then my young brother, Rye, showed up and started laughing and saying:

-The sailor boy again? Well this is just getting interesting Willy red blushy tomato!".

That was the last thing he wanted to say, he's a dead man, so i ran out after him and when mom called us to dinner that little devil stopped and calmed down.

We entered in the dinning room and sitted down and then we eated roasted chicken with potatoes and rice.. and of course dad´s piece of work... Peeta´s bread and cakes... He is famous here because of his cakes, that damn delicious.. When we had finished dinner, mom started a speach about school and those boring stuff that moms like to talk about...

\- So pumpkin, tomorrow will be a big day for you! Don´t be nervous... You´re a nice well-behaved girl, you will met lots of new friends... and of course you have Alicia and ... Peter right? And do not speak with them in your classes, I want you to have good marks!.

\- Don´t worry mom, I am a grown up girl! I don´t know why are you nervous about my marks, Im a great student, I think..

\- We just want you to know that we love you Willy, no matter what- Dad kissed my cheeks and holded moms hand.

\- Don´t do that softy speech... Well.. Im going to bed okay? Im tired...

\- Okay, good night pumpkin!- Rye said, while he was doing a weird face imitating mom and dad´s voice.

\- Good night little devil!

I went to my bedroom and prepared my backpack for tomorrow and I search from my moleskine, with lots of drawings and notes. When I found it in the bag that I brought to go to the woods with Al, I found a note in it:

_Will you meet me at the front gate, tomorrow? I´ll be your school guide. See u tomorrow, Pete Mason. |_

I smiled while reading it. "I think we still bff after all this time!", I thought and then I putted the note in my moleskine and I was going to prepare my clothes for tomorrow when I picked my pencil and made a drawing of today wood´s view. When I finished it, I got a little nervous. Tomorrow I will do new friends, but enemies too. I hope not. Thinking about this made me a little sad, "I´m not a popular girl or a social girl... I´m just a skinny geek girl". I closed my scketchbook and then I opened the closet and I grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a black top, a jacket and a pair of green vans. After this I looked myself in the mirror. My pale skin, blue eyes, blond hair and my freckles made me look like I born from a fairy tale. " Oh my... I look like a rebel princess... i'm so silly sometimes..." I told to myself. After the usual reading I feel asleep.

* * *

**author final comment_**

**And that was the first chapter! Did you liked? In the next one, Willow is going to do lots of friends and like she feared.. enemies too. I'm so sorry, i didn't uptdated more chapters but I'm writting more, so soon.. I will post more! If you notice some mistakes I'm so sorry! I dont have time to review and english isn't my mother language so I'm truly sorry if you notice some mistakes.**

**Comment your opinions! Thank you for reading! :) Follow for more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: The sailor boy

**Disclaimer: This story is based on Suzanne Collins awesome trilogy books. **

**Here it is my second chapter from my first story i wrote in here! Thanks for reading it, and hope you all enjoy it. Please, write your reviews! I love reading all what you guys think! Sorry for the late update, but I promise in the next chapter lots of romance and drama! :) Soon I will publish this fic in wattpad in english and in portuguese too! And some new chapters are comming..**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: _**_The sailor boy_

I woke up on a hot mess! I heard my mom and brother fighting, probably in the kitchen as usual, because of my little devils tendency to do a food fight with our cat, Fluffypants. I know its a weird name for a cat but if you saw him, that is the name you automatically think to him. I looked from the window and I see the sun shinning... it will be a hot day as yesterday, thankgoodness!. Then I took a shower and I quickly put my cloths on to have breakfast before it was too late. When I have finished my breakfast I looked to my watch and I was already late! I took my backpack and my trolley which has all of my belongings. I looked like a professional racer, in the way I was running to catch the bus. Fortunately the bus stopped! I guessed.. because I didn't knew what was comming.

\- Well...well.. well, look who it is! The freshgeek girl moved to district 13. - said maliciously a girl named Scarlet.

\- Wow, guess who is starting the morning being a jerk... Ignore her Will. It´s not worth to respond her stupid act - says Peter.

Why Peter Mason?! He is super cute and nice defending me in front of her, but in front of all my class... it seems he is my brother, honestly! I can defend myself, i don't need a boy for covering my ass! I´m not the type of girl that falls for every guy that shows up. Now everyone thinks he has a crush on me or something like that. Scarlett is tall and totally looks like a big cow on drugs, literally!

"Thanks sailor boy, but i can handle this". He looked embarrassed and sitted next to his mates, that starded laughing. I sitted with Alisha and she asks why i called Peter, sailor boy.

\- It's a long story, but i can short it. When we were kids, he always wear a sailor hat made in paper.

\- That's cute! He's cute, you know? If you two didn't like each other, i would date him.

\- Don't start All! Whatever, he's free you know?. Pete looks at All smiling and it seems he was listening to us all the time.

\- We should hang out. I bring my crew and you bring Will - says Peter winking at All.

\- Hell yeah... But i think Will don't want to go... She's better alone.

_You're so funny All! And yes, I'm better alone._ I was really bored, that conversation between them made me upset. All started laughing when she realizes that my cheeks were on fire.

\- You're upset don't you? Im just kidding and you know it! C´mon Will! Bestfriends forever, remember?.

_She knows me well as a pro psychic._

\- I´m not mad with you! How I could be?

All smiled and I was no more upset with her. It take 30 minutes from my house to school, so I putted my headphones and started listenning to music. I putted on mode "random playlist" and the song I hear... _You must be kiddind me! _It was "Don´t stop" from 5 seconds of summer, and guess what? That song was my favourite and remind me the old times. Me and Alicia playing just dance on my old house at district 12 while my little brother was so young than now that I thought he was an angel. _What innocent I was... That devil an angel? please..._

Music turn me in some fabulous and not shy at all girl. I was singing quite loud! and doing somekind of weird dancing. Oh gosh... I was Alice in wonderland. A changed girl with music. I only stopped when..._  
_

\- Don´t stopp singing because of me. You have a beautifull voice you know?

\- Hur... Thanks! I think I know you...

\- Of course you do... I´m your mothers old bestfriend´s son, I´m Sam Hawthorn. And you of course... are Willow.

\- Yes. Pleasure to meet you!

\- I guess I see you around..

_ Oh. My. God._ He was Gale and Madge´s son, a good-looking boy. He was tall, with grey eyes, dark hair and it looked just like his father.. well, in a young version of course! While he was staring at me and gave me a smile back, my body was reacting like I was threw a eletron wave. _The last drop just fall over, that guy catches all my attention. _Why? I certainly not be in...

_Willow, please! Focus on you! You should be focus on studys! _Now I know... I´m definittly a typical teenage girl.

* * *

For my luck, we arrived at District 13 prodigious school. It was so huge! I was standing in 4 big buildings, which in the map a camp girl just gave it to me, It was the gymn, the dorm building, the library.. _A building just for the library? I like this.._ and of course the one with the classrooms and with the cafeteria. All of this edifices are surrounded by a beautifull and huge garden with a goulden fountain. Behind the school there is the woods. I love staring at it, with those big green trees and all of the animals you probably would find in it. While I´m thinking how gorgeus this school is, Pete interrupt me.

\- Guess you will like this school..

\- I already like it... So, would you help me find out where my dorm is?

\- Mrs. Mellark if you please, follow me...

I laughed and he laughs too. I love when he speaks with that british accent, its hilarious!

When we enter in the reception, we wait for our turn to be attended and then Mrs. Trinket asks my name.

\- Willow, Willow Mellark.

\- Well Mrs. Mellark, here you have your schedule and your dorm keys and also a booklet with all the information you need.

\- Thanks Mrs. Trinket.

\- You´re welcome and I hope you enjoy our school!- she answers with a smile.

I open my booklet when sudently Peter is already asking:

\- Where your dorm is? Let me see your shedule! Hope we stay in the same class.

I give it to him and I say:

\- I´m in dorm number 125, on the second floor...

\- Nice! You will stay in the same floor I am. And for your luck, we´ll be in the same class.

As he says that, he is already leading me to my dorm. When we get there I say bye to him and he returns a smile. My dorm is nice, with 2 windows, 1 bathroom, 2 desks, one bunk bed and one single bed (_I will stay on the top!), a_nd one large couch and one tv. My first roommate only shows up when I finish unpacking my stuff.

\- Hi there! I´m Anne, your roommate!- introduced herself, a beautifull redhead with lots of freckles and green eyes.

\- Hi! Nice to meet you, I´m Willow, but you can call me Will.

\- Well, Will it is!

Some minutes later... a blonde girl shows up...

\- Aliciaaaa!

It was my bestfriend! How lucky I am?! I hugged her. It seemed like we didn´t saw ourselves for a milion years or something. As we have this first day at school without classes, we talked to know which other and when we realise, it´s lunch time!

\- Don´t worry girls! I´m in the second year here, so I go with you to cafeteria and of course, I´ll introduce you to all of my friends!

\- Thanks Anne! - me and Alicia said in chorus.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting new friends

**Disclaimer: this story is based on Suzanne Collins awesome book trilogy.**

** I hope you like and the following chapters are comming soon. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Meeting new friends

Anne leaded us to the cafeteria to have lunch, so we get out from the dorms to the main building, where is the classrooms and cafeteria. When we entered a group started looking at her and calling.

\- I'll be right back. - she says.

Anne picked the vegetarian menu and so as Alicia. I picked the menu which contained 2 slices of pizza, orange juice, an apple and salad. When Anne was already on the table with her friends, All whispered: Guess who is with them? Peter Mason..

I didn't hear her, I was in some kind of spell that keep me staring at Sam Hawthorne. Damn, those grey irresistible eyes looking at me. I'm not into me right now. _What the hell? Why he´s so gorgeous.. gosh._

\- Hey you!

\- Hi Pete.

\- Well, i guess you two know each other, so it remains Sam...- she pointed at him and he's staring at me while eating ice cream - Hazel, Gus and Mary- respectively, a brunette with a dimple, a blond with blue eyes (probably the funniest of the group) and a brown hair with hazel eyes.

\- So.. All why is Will a bit quiet?- Peter asks Alicia.

\- I don't know, she's odd sometimes.

\- Psst... Mrs. Mellark? You okay?

\- Sure, why are you asking?

\- You're hypnotized by something or.. someone.. - he coughs.

\- Are you serious?

\- You might be, because of my charm or.. I don't know, maybe Sam is affecting your brain.

\- What?! Gosh, you're not serious.

It take a few micro seconds to start transforming into a tomato. Sam blushes a little but then he finished that annoying silence.

**Peter's pov_**

Sam was one of my best friends, not anymore. The way he was looking at her.._let the hunger games begin_. If it were just his look...ok, but Will is completely witched by him. I'm getting nervous and I can't hide that.

\- Peter you ok? - Alicia asks.

\- Yeah, I just need some fresh air, the lunch made me sick.

I don't think they fell for it, so I went outside, to the woods. Fresh air works well with me.

**Sam's pov_**

"When Peter left us at the cafeteria, I started thinking.. He's upset with me. But, what can i do? I knew that he had a crush on some girl I didn't know. How am I suppose to know who the girl was? The thing is... I am actually starting like her. She is quite cute with blue eyes and pale skin. She's totally my type, and I think she feels something for me too. What can I do? Leave that hottie with Peter? That's so not going to happen.

\- Will don't worry, he's okay.- I say while touching her hand.

\- I don't think so. I'm so sorry, but I have to go talk to him, see you guys later.- she gives me a smile.

\- Hey! Before you leave, I was wondering, what's your phone numb...

She left before I finished, but that was not a problem.

\- Don't worry Sam, I can give you her phone number- said All while laughing at me.

\- Thanks Alicia! You´re the best!

\- Anytime!

**Anne's pov_**

I feel something not good happening. Two boys (very different from each other) liking the same girl. What a mess..The lunch time turned deeper when Hazel and Gus were about to start that typical couple conversation.

\- Guys... listen up: The Halloween prom is in a couple of weeks and.. I submitted our band to do the opening.. but we still need someone to the vocals, any ideas?

\- Willow has a beautiful voice, i heard her singing this morning!

\- Really? Nice, but we still have to convince her.

\- Don't worry, I talk to her.

When he said that with a smiley face, he left us. I was wondering if he was following them. Oh no...

\- Where is he going?- Hazel asked me worried.

\- He's going after them. Nothing good..

I definitely didn't know what the nothing good was. Scarlet and her two sheeps: Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum.

I heard you ginger! So you and your little band are going to the band jam... how cute it's that? You going to be smashed by the rockin' rollers.

\- How really? They're good but not as we are. And, you surprised me! I didn't know you could read! Congratulations, now get off my sight.

\- Very funny you. But you've luck, I´m on my good days. Bye Mrs. Freckles.

I hate her grrr... In every school there is a little dumb group like theirs. A couple of idiots that were very popular and very cool. They thought everyone loved them. They´re so wrong.. Everyone, and when I say everyone: all the entire school (including teachers, except Enobaria, Physical education teacher, that one loves her). _Oh hell.. why i get so serious?_

**Willow's pov_**

I ran after Peter, because I know that is something wrong with him. I don´t like seeing him in the way he was in the cafeteria. He is my best friend, I can´t leave him alone. I knew exactly where he was, in the woods. The only place he felt free and happy. I left the main building and then I went backwards. I entered in the woods and that was when I weard a mockingjay singing the same notes my moom did when she was a tribute. She told me all about the anual hunger games and also about the rebellion. I just can´t imagine people´s children getting reaped and then putted in an arena. All of the arenas were very dangerous, of course! But that was totally mad! Even now, in peace times, my mother and my father still have nightmares about the hunger games. Sometimes moom wakes up in the middle of the night screaming, but my father always stays by her side, _always_. They´re such a lovely couple, I mean, It´s not because I´m their daughter. I wish I find someone like dad. Someone kind and gentle, someone I could trust. I started whistling when I saw him next to a river, throwing rocks.

\- Hello Mr. Mason.

\- Hi Willy!

\- So.. are you okay? not sick anymore?

\- Yes, I´m fine. You don´t need to worry about me.

\- Of course not. We´re like a brother to me, remember?

\- Of course, like a brother you don´t care about. - He whispers.

\- That´s not true. I actually like you a lot and I really care about you!- I give him a huge hug.

\- Hey, you don´t need to brake your brother´s back okay?

Now he was the Peter Mason I knew. With sense of humour (lots of it) and that smile, I love that smile. I heard a beep coming from my backpack. I opened it and I picked my phone. It was a message from Sam. _How ´tha hell he has my number?_

* * *

**"Hi Willow! I was wondering where were u.. hrr.. so I went to the woods, but I didn´t found u, so.. are u ok?"**

"Hey Sam. Yes, I´m fine! And so as Pete. R u ok 2?"

**"I think so, but don´t worry about me. All I wanted to know is that you´re fine :)"**

"See you later Sam, I´m still in the woods, but I will left soon. :)"

**"Ok, see u later.. P.s. I told Anne that you have a beautifull voice and.. congratulations, you´re part of our band now! I talk to u later about it.."**

* * *

Oh, my god!I entered in their band! o-m-g. But, what if I´m not good enough? I´m doomed.

\- Sure.. but I still want to know who was texting to you..

\- Really? I think you're really serious in my brother´s role!

\- Of course! Blood brothers forever..- As he finished saying that he give me a piggyback.

\- Put me down, right now! Peter Mason you´re a dead man.

He laughed and putted me down. I looked deeply in his green eyes. For a few seconds he was giving me a look that my dad gives to moom. With the exception of Peter´s irresistible dimple. Not again.. I was looking at him in a weird way, like if I was under some kind of hypnosis. He just keep staring at me with a smile, so I had to look away. He hold my hand: High blood pressure, sweat and red cheeks. _Please, don´t notice. Please don´t say anything. Please don´t look at me_. Luckily we stayed exactly like we were until we get at my dorm´s door. I looked at him, but I didn´t know what to say. I stand quiet and frozen. He just says goodnight shyly. He gave me a smile and looked sad when he left I entered in the dorm, my friends were looking at me. They were really excited.

\- What?- I ask them.

\- Shopping afternoon!- They said.

Oh dear. The all afternoon was really boring to me. Shopping for me wasn't a hobby, it was just a need. They bought lots of things and I also bought new clothes: 4 beautiful crop tops, 2 pairs of cute shoes and 2 pairs of shorts and one of jeans. The girls insisted on me to buy a pink lipstick. I had to buy it, you see... When we get at our dorms we just had time to sleep. Tomorrow the classes start, but the only thing i had in my mind was Peter.


	4. Chapter 4: Mysterious Symbol

**Disclaimer: this story is based on Suzanne Collin's book trilogy.**

**I promissed a new chapter soon and here it is! A little short but a new one is comming really soon. A speacial thanks to Swanfeather of Thunderclan, who writted the first review of my story! Thanks for reading and let me know if you liked! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Mysterious symbol

I wake up early today. I didn't sleep well, I had a nightmare, a strange one. This dream passed in district 12, it was the 76th annual hunger games. The reaping was made with all the victor's sons and also the children of the rebels. The tributes from my district were I and my little brother that I couldn't save, but then Peter volunteers instead of him. I start crying and he hugs me saying he was going to protect me. My friends (Sam, Alicia, Gus, Hazel, Mary) were selected to the tributes of district 4, 7 and 11. Scarlett also was a tribute, by volunteering. She was glad to be a part of the hunger games, happy for going to kill people. Luckily that is all I remember. I looked to my watch: It's 6:30 a.m. yet. So I took a shower and I picked my schedule. " Starting the day with math, great..". When it was already 7 a.m. I waked up Anne and Alicia. Once they were ready, we took breakfast at the cafeteria with our friends. Pete and I were always looking at each other. He smiles. I smiled too and then we started talking, while the others were staring at us eating.

\- So, did you sleep well Willy?

\- Actually, I didn't sleep well as I wished.

\- Let me guess, were you having a dream about me?

\- You wish. - I said while giggling.

\- I think Sam's dream was about you Will- Gus says.

\- He's just kidding. - Sam responds to Gus joke with a grumpy face.

\- I don't think he's joking.

\- Don't you dare Mary, even you Hazel?

The girls started laughing at him and he smiled at last. I couldn't avoid blushing a little. Peter didn't like that and his smile turned into a sad look. I was sitting next to him so I easily could whisper him.

\- Could you show me the way to the classroom?

\- Yeah, sure.

He looks at my schedule and soon we were already there. We entered in it and I started putting my notebook and my pen case when Peter asks me if I would date Sam. I answer him.

\- Maybe, I don't know. But I've got my eyes on another boy.

\- At least it's not him.- he said silently.

I smiled but then my coming and soon, Mr. Hemmings was starting the lesson. When it finished, Sam meets me at the hall looking worried.

\- Nothing good is going to happen, we've to talk! You're in danger. Everyone is.

\- What? Why? Sam are you alright?

\- I can't explain it now. They are watching us Will. I don't want to loose you.- he is sweaty and obviously nervous.

I look confused. He kisses me and left. I enter in chock. Then I see two guys with an identical snake symbol tattoo staring at everyone, obviously looking for someone. I looked at one's face, it looked familiar. It was the old peacekeeper chief, captain Thread. I loose myself. My moom told me about him, but didn't know he survived the rebellion. What odd. I have now Science lesson, i have to go. Was he serious? Was he on drugs? (Just kidding, Sam couldn't be on drugs for gods sake!). He only could be serious or it was a prank. But why did he kissed me? I'm confused and these questions were the only thing I could think during all the morning lessons. When I had lunch everyone was there except Sam. I'm worried! 5 minutes later he shows up like a peaceful person with no problems to think about. What is going on?! I talked to him after lunch, but he acted like if nothing's happened. Even the kiss... Is this a prank? If it is, it's a good one. I have no lessons in the afternoon, so after studying and doing the homework I went to the secretary, looking for some answers. Everything was fine when suddenly Peter sees me. That was not the most discreet thing I could do, I just got nervous.

\- What are you doing here?

\- I was just wondering where was the nurse, you know? I'm not feeling well, I think I'm gonna pass out.

When I said that, I knew.. he just fell for it. He got worried with me and I asked him if he could bring me a glass of water. Like the gentleman he is, he just ran to the cafeteria. It's now or never, it's the only chance to enter in the headmaster's office. I checked, nobody was there, so I entered.

* * *

I was sneeking around there, looking for more information. _What is captain Thread doing here? What was the meaning of his symbol tattoo?_ So many questions to look for answers in such little time, but then I looked to the headmaster´s chair. The symbol in captain´s Thread tatto was right in front of me. _What this means?_ Are they in a weird club that has that symbol? Can´t be that! I opened the drawer and then I saw some files. One was very diferent from the others. It has that strange symbol. I oppened it. My eyes couldn´t be right.

** 76TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES **

The only racional explanation for that was that I was alucinating. I read more about that file. _The dream I had in this morning wasnt just a dream! It´s going to happening!_ So now I know why Sam was so odd this morning. He knew what Coin was up to. Know he doesn´t remeber a thing. What they did to him? I needed to leave there. I started listenning voices. I quickly get the hell out of there and I run to the dorms, where my friends probably were.


	5. Chapter 5: Band practice

**Disclaimer: This story is based on Suzanne Collins book trilogy.**

**I saw another fanfic´s here with the same story as I do. It´s very awfull seeing this! I mean.. I didn´t copy no one! If you see stories been copied please report in the reviews of them! I speak not only for my situation but for all of the writters! Thanks for reading here, and for the reviews guys! Sorry about the mistakes! I'm writting more chapters and soon I will post more. Also I'm going to publish this fic on wattpad in english and in portuguese.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Band practice

When I get to the dorms no one was there. I started hearing voices. Captain Thread enters with another man with the same tattoo and asked me what I was doing in Coin's office sneaking around.

\- I was just looking for Mrs. Trinket, I wanted to..

They started laughing. I'm not very good at lying, they didn't feel for it. I don't know what happened after that, I just saw them picking a pill and giving it to me. I passed out.

* * *

I don't remember what happened. When I woke up, Anne and Alicia were worried. I was in my dorm.

\- What happened? Why am I on the floor?

\- We entered about 15 minutes, when we got here you were there!

\- The last thing I remember was me talking with Pete near the reception.

\- It's odd, Sam doesn't remember what happened this morning either.

\- Is he ok? Where is he?

\- We don't know where is he, but we know he's fine.

\- He asks for you lots of times, he's so sweet!

I get up and I take a shower. I went to bed and I drunk some water, I wasn't feeling very well. Maybe some sleep will make me feel better. I fell asleep and only woke up when I received a message from Sam.

* * *

"**Hey Will! Are you okay? Gus told me you passed out and didn´t remember what happened this morning. It´s weird you know? I don´t remeber nothing either."**

"Hello, I´m fine. Yes, it is strange! But I still remember our kiss this morning...Do you?"

**"I kissed you?! I don´t remember that, but I´m happy knowing that.. I mean.."**

" Well, the kiss was great! And.. "

* * *

While I was texting to Sam, I receive another message from Anne:

"**Hi Will! Today is our first band pratice but if you´re still sick you don´t need to come. Although if you want to join us, go to the basemant! It´s in the same building as the dorms."**

"Sure, I´ll join you! See you soon!"

* * *

Now that I´m going to the basemant I text Sam to meet me there. Soon we already were there.

\- The others didn´t get here yet?- I asked.

\- I don´t think so ..- Sam seemed a little nervous.

\- Well, better wait for them right? I have the keys, so we can wait there.

\- Good idea!

The basemant was great! I was in mind that it was an old room full of dust, but it was just the opposite! There was an huge sofa, an old radio, a tv, a big stage with drums, 3 guitars and 2 microphones. Also there was a couple of poufs and chairs for some audience, a small fridge, a table.. an microwave and backwords the stage, 6 cabins with a bathroom each one. And all of that was ours! While I was still surprised by that basemant, Sam was staring at me. I looked at him and asked:

\- Why are you staring at me?- I asked while giggling.

\- Because you´re beautifull.

I tottally didn´t expect that asnwer. I wasn´t that beautifull at all, I´m just me. He smiles at me in reaction of my shyness.

\- You don´t need to be shy, I´m your friend, I mean.. wish I could be more..

\- You´re more than that to me, and I wasn´t shy I just didn´t expect that answer.

\- Why? It´s true! You´re beautifull, everyone knows that but they don´t say it, maybe they´re jealous.

\- Oh you´re not serious?! I´m not beautifull!

\- Yes you are! You just don´t see it, but I perfectly see.

He comes closer to me and closer and closer.. until his lips were about to reach mine. Anne, Hazel, All, Mary and Gus came in ruining the all thing.

\- I guess we interruped something, it´s that right?

Sam blushed a lot, more than me ( how can be that possible right?). Alicia started laughing out loud and Anne smiled while others were staring at us.

-Well... let´s get started boys!

Hazel, Gus and Anne play the guitar, Sam the drums and me and Mary were the vocals. Alicia sitted in front of us, representing the audience. We started playing a song that Anne wroted, an amazing one I sure that! After we perfectly played that, we took a break. Well, I didn´t. I went to the cabins and I found one acoustic guitar. I sitted on a chair near me and started playing one of my favourite songs: _On the road again_ by Bob Dylan. Anne and Sam showed up and a couple of seconds later the others were next to me singing and Sam started playing with his drum boxes. It was just amazing.

\- Covering Bob Dylan? Anne are you on drugs?- Peter entered the basemant and came next to us.

\- Will! Only you to play that song right?- he says laughing.

\- Cool song right?- I asked

\- One of my favourites- Sam said

\- I guess it´s all for today guys! Playing like that at Halloween´s prom, everyone is going to love!

\- Are you kidding? We rock!

We all stayed well humoured, laughing out loud! I went to the cafeteria and bought a sandwich and a juice. I was hungry as well! _Almost forgot! I´ve homework to do!_ So as soon I got to my dorm, I´ve done it. Then I talked to the girls and we had time to watch Vampire diaries on the tv. After that, we only had time to sleep!


	6. Chapter 6: 'Livin la vida loca

**Disclaimer: This story is based on Suzanne Collins book trilogy.**

**I'm so sorry for uploading this chapter so late! I'm writting more and I will publish it as soon as I can! I will also publish this fic on Wattpad very soon! My username on Wattpad is ****ArticUnicorns ( I follow everyone back!)****. I hope you like it! Did you watch mockingjay trailer? :´) **

* * *

_"She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!_

_Livin la vida loca, Come on! _  
_She's livin la vida loca. _

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel "_

I woke up with this music in my head.

\- Anne could you turn off your alarm please? If you won't do that I promise you that I will become an iphone murderer! - I said with a grumpy face.

\- I already turned it off! And please, don't kill Ashton! He's my baby boy!- Anne says with a smile and while she was starting to leave the bed.. ups, trying* to leave the bed.

\- Don't you dare saying that your iphone's name was inspired by Ash from 5sos!

\- I didn't know you liked them! Well, if I was liking you for the first start, now I really love you girl! 5sos fangirl over here!- She's so crazy sometimes. I am too, sometimes.. 24 hours per day in my whole life lol!

Alicia woke up with our deep conversation.

\- Oh dear, why you two have to be loud? Couldn't you talk a little less louder? - The drama queen has been waken.

\- Well, look who is starting the morning with a grumpy face? ahahah.

\- Don't you dare messing with me in the morning Will! You will suffer an evil revenge.

\- I'm so scared that I pooped myself!- I said with irony and trying to do a scared face.

\- We'll see..

I laughed in answer and Anne gave me a creepy look, like if she was helping Alicia in her revenge. Now I'm having curiosity about what they are going to do. When I interrupted my own thoughts I took a shower and then I put some makeup on and I picked a skinny blue jeans, a pair of some shoes I choose randomly and then a shirt with a skecth of diamonds pattern. When I was done, I asked the girls if they were going to the cafeteria.

\- Yes! But I think Alicia is a little busy with Peter, right?

\- arr..

\- Oh my god! You like Peter!

\- I knew it!

\- It's nothing serious guys! We're just friends and also I asked if he could give me some help with maths.

\- Yea sure.. "maths"- I said while doing a quote symbol with my hands.

\- Oh really? I bet you would love helping Sam.. if you know what i mean- Alicia said and my cheeks were already burning.

\- Alicia don't go to that way! Me and Sam is never going to happen. I mean look at me! I'm not the most datable person here.

\- Will.. did you noticed the look Sam gives when you're talking to him? He's into you!

\- That's not true and if it was, I don't have time to have a boyfriend! I just need to study a lot this year. We have exams.. hello?

\- I know but..

\- Never mind.

I finished our conversation and I followed Anne to the cafeteria. When I closed our dorm's door, Anne looked to a group of weird people. I looked with more attention and I recognized one creepy man with a snake tattoo. I sware I know him..

\- Do you know that weird man with the snake tattoo?

\- I don't think so .. but I'm not sure.

\- Okey dokey.

Anne didn't keep asking nothing about that man and a annoying silence started appearing between us. I keep in silence but this is gone when Sam appeared.

\- Hey Will!

\- Hello to you too Sam - Anne answered in my turn.

\- I'm sorry Anne.. arr.. Will?

\- Yes?

\- Hum.. can we talk in private?

\- I'm sorry Sam but I really have to eat something! My lessons start in less than 5 minutes, but later we could talk.

\- Oh, ok then! see you soon - He kissed my forehead and I blushed a little ( how surprising?!)

\- You two are a really cute couple!- Anne commented and gave a smile. Sam blushed and I just said bye to him and then I went to the cafeteria and ate a sandwich and an orange juice with Anne.

**_[6 minutes later.. in classroom]_**

\- Good morning class! My name is David Mason and I'm your new english teacher!

The new teacher has brown hair and blue eyes and totally reminds me of Peter. Are they siblings? David is some years older than me but he looks like he has 21 years old. I look to Peter who is in front of me and he looks upset.

\- Psst.. sailor boy!

\- Hey Will!

\- Is our new teacher related to your family?

\- Hm.. he is my brother.

\- You two are identical!

The teacher look at me and Peter, but doesn't say a word. He just keeps staring at us. The whole morning lessons passed quickly and I decide to call Sam, to plan our meeting.

"Hey"

"Hey Sam, do you want to meet me at the basement?"

" Yea sure! See you there!"

I end up the call and I start going to the basement. Soon I got there, I came in and I hear Hazel and Gus. They were eating each other, literally. When they realize I was there, they looked embarrassed.

\- We were just.. hum...

\- It's okay Hazel you don't need to explain.

\- arr.. are you going to practice our song to the Halloween prom?

\- Well.. Kind of.. Sam was supposed to meet me here to talk and. yes to discuss a little about that.

\- Oh, okay! I have some ideas to our opening.. if we get chosen of course!

\- That's good! When and where we have to "present" our band for the votations?

\- On Nando's, next Saturday.

I hear some noise form the door and Sam shows up.

\- Hey there!

\- Hey Sam - Hazel and Gus said in chorus.

\- Hi..

\- Hey Will! - He sits near me on the couch and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

Hazel and Gus looked at us and smiled. Why you two have to did that? I am a shy girl, even more when I'm the center of the attention.

\- I think Will is getting uncomfortable with you guys!

\- We're sorry but you two.. what can we do?

\- We two what? - Sam asks although he knew the answer.

\- You two are very adorable.

\- I know right? I could appear in Elle magazine.

\- ahahah You love showing off don't you?

\- Just near perfect girls.

Oh lord, why? what I should answer? Should I thank him? Don't panic Will. Don't.

\- Are you ok? - Hazel asks me.

\- Yees.

\- You're cute when you blush.

\- Oh stop you two!

\- Arr...

Sam keep smiling at me and I remain in my safe shield.

\- Well.. Me and Gus are going to Nando's.. see you soon.

\- Bye.

They are near the door. I hear steps. I hear the door closing sound. They left. I'm alone with Sam.

\- So.. I guess it's just me and you.

\- Yop.

**[...] **


End file.
